This invention relates generally to braided conductors which are employed as mechanical and electrical connectors for bonding and grounding connections. More specifically, this invention relates to braided wires which employ conductive eyelets for providing electrically-conductive connections with a terminal.
Flexible braided wires of conductive material employed for providing electrical connections for grounding and similar applications are well known. It is also well known to provide openings in the braided wires for receiving a threaded fastener for connecting and securing the braids to a termination point. Electrically-conductive eyelets or grommets have been mounted at the braid openings for enhancing the electrical and mechanical connection between the braid and the termination point.
It is a principal aim of the present invention to provide a new and improved connector for continuous length braid wherein electrically conductive eyelets may be affixed to the braid in a highly efficient manner to provide enhanced electrical connection between the braid and a termination point.